


【双最】半身

by Yurilili



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Sex workers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilili/pseuds/Yurilili
Summary: 双最阴原（最原）x现最（终一）
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	【双最】半身

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然不是第一人称但是基本是阴原视角，因为没有官方原名所以两个都叫最原终一
> 
> ooc，真的很ooc，一切为了剧情和爽
> 
> 阴原看上去很正常，但他是病的

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来，最原君。”沙发上的白衬衫少年听到声音，合上手里的书起身，小步跑去去厨房热饭菜。

终一的衬衫和平时好像不太一样？最原一边把帽子留在门口一边思索着走进厨房，但是终一已经穿上了围裙，没办法仔细看到他的衬衫了。

两个长相一样的少年齐声说过“我开动了”后开始了晚餐，不同于最初的尴尬和沉默，最原讲起一些琐碎的日常，而终一会分享自己看的小说和新闻，而饭后照例是最原刷碗。

超高校级的侦探终一突然出现在最原家已经过了一段时间，那天和平常一样普通地放学回家的最原打开家门，突然发现家里站着一个人，在摸出手机准备求救的时候，对方突然回头，一模一样的脸出现在对方眼前，两个人都愣住了，只在影片里见过对方、又都不擅长开启话题的人相对无言，虽然不知道两个人为什么会同时存在，也不知道终一为什么会突然出现，但最原决定把无处可去的终一留在最原家，幸好他的父母几乎从不在家，也省去了解释的麻烦。

从此最原每次回家时都能看到点亮的灯，终一虽然对下厨一事并不熟练，但也努力学习烹饪各种食物，而本来宅在家里的休假日也会被拉出去，像其他结伴出门玩乐的同龄人一样到处游玩，最原知道终一为什么这样做，他陪着他在琴房发呆，去练习网球，去眺望星空——终一用着自己的方式怀念着他的同学。

让最原感到奇妙的是，他们是彼此的一部分，又互相剥离，“最原终一”既是彼此的参与者，也是旁观者，最原对这种关系感到庆幸，这让他能够感受到终一的心情，说出适当的话缓和气氛，又不会被那份沉重的悲哀影响，“这世界上没有人比我更能理解他了。”他心想。

最原发现，即使终一摘下他为之狂热过的“超高校级的侦探”的名号，也依然是吸引着他的，他看着窗外的夜空思考，这种心情的产生只代表了两个字，“爱情”，也许有人会觉得这很荒唐，但是他或许真的爱上了另一个自己。

最原用了一夜的时间思考他该如何表白，却并没能得到一个准确的答案，古往今来那些可歌可泣的爱情里，并不会告诉他怎么才能向自己表达爱意，他不在意这样做的对错，也无意欺骗隐瞒、假装无事发生，他爱终一，他想知道如何才能让终一成为自己的所有物。直到天亮，最原才沉沉睡去，而没过多久，发现今天最原起床时间格外晚的终一过来把他叫醒，在床头柜放下一杯热水，又急匆匆跑回厨房。

最原迷迷糊糊走出卧室，厨房中的终一沐浴着晨光，菌菇和鲜虾在微沸的味增汤里沉浮，略微走近就感觉到水雾和热气伴随着鲜香扑面而来，被称为“家”的温暖气息太浓重，看着系着围裙的终一，他突然什么也不想思考了。

“当我睡得太少脑子不清醒了吧”，最原拉住终一的手，毫无征兆的凑过去，缺少睡眠而迟钝的大脑慢一拍做出了反馈，一种柔软饱满的触感带着心愿达成的巨大满足感让最原浑身颤抖，脸上泛起病态的潮红，终一有些僵硬，但还是顺从的任由对方舔咬，暖暖的鼻息游离在脸上，有些发痒，他无奈的叹了口气，空出的手轻轻拍着最原的后背，最原才发觉自己不知何时落下了眼泪，终一的手也被他过大的力度攥的通红。

沉默的早餐结束，没有人说话，一切似乎回归了原点，却又有什么东西悄悄做出了改变，比如终一从那天起搬进了最原的卧房。

'虽然什么也没有说，但我和我从这天起，在一起了。'  
'我们不知道未来会发生什么，但没有人抗拒，我们纵容一切，任由他们脱离原轨发展。'

终一是一个很容易害羞的人，些许亲密碰触就会让他脸色发红，但同时也非常的不解风情，在好几次气氛正好的时候，终一对最原的碰触给出的反应都是，最原君是不是靠的太近了？

但是他又非常乖巧，夜晚的光线很暗，但终一过于白皙的皮肤依然很明显，手掌顺着脊椎轻轻滑下就能感觉到身下人的颤抖，凉而滑腻的手感伴随着因羞涩压抑的轻哼，还有进入时闷在嗓子里的带着哭腔的喘息，哪怕最原低头啃咬他纤细的颈部，他也只是用手臂环住最原的脖颈，上身轻轻磨蹭的同时大腿也蹭着最原的劲瘦的腰侧，发出讨好求饶的呜咽。

冰凉的水顺着碗沿滑过手指，最原猛地回过神，正巧看到终一匆匆走进了卧室，这是比较罕见的，超高校级的侦探虽然秉持着做饭的人不刷碗的原则，却一般都会捧着一本侦探小说，默默地在一边翻阅，等他刷完碗两个人一起洗漱回到卧室，虽然距离终一与他确定关系也不过半月，但是无形之间已经养成了这种习惯——或者说是默契。

心里有一种预感，最原擦干手上的水珠，轻轻打开卧室的门，终一正在解开衬衫的扣子，看见最原进来，他显然被吓了一跳，这样的他倒是有些反常，终一的经历让他一直都很沉稳，因为很想看到他眼泛泪花的样子，最原曾经做过几次惊吓尝试，都以失败告终，上次见到他这样被吓到，还是因为沉迷小说烧糊了家里的一只锅，最原喊他时心虚的发出惊叫，像小动物一样。

心虚吗？最原眯起眼睛，仔细观察卧室和里面站着的人，果然发现了异常。

终一的衣服也是他置办的，两人的衣着风格比较接近，尤其白衬衫居多，不同的是最原平时需要穿着校服衬衫，而终一就不需要了。

但此刻终一正准备脱下的，显然是属于他的校服衬衫。

“终一，好像穿着我的衣服呢？”最原终于捉住了他的小把柄，笑眯眯的看着终一的脸越来越红。

“抱歉……这个是，最原君最近自习到很晚，总是见不到，我有一些想你，所以穿着你的衣服……”他含糊了一下，“本来想在你回来之前换掉的，但是你今天提前回来了……”终一磕磕绊绊的解释，耳尖到脖颈都一片通红，他有些害羞的偏过头，忽然金色的眼睛直直望向最原，小声但认真的说：“因为……我很喜欢你，最原君。”

不同于终一腼腆羞涩的脸红，最原的脸上泛起病态的潮红，金色的眼睛里翻涌着浓重到粘稠的恶趣味和阴沉，他试图控制自己的嘴角，但在抽搐几下之后彻底放弃一般咧开了一个怪异的笑容，低沉的笑声从嗓子中挤出来，他的疯狂让他无法支撑正常人的假象，已经沉浸在虚幻之物一样，发出痴笑。

最原肆意、疯狂的发泄着他积累的情绪，终一的行为并不奇怪，但这却击中了最原内心深处那份埋藏的恶意，他嫉妒着基于他而生却能拥有他想要的一切的终一，也恨着毁灭了一切的他，而终一面对他却永远是澄澈、坦然的，他压抑着不安适应生活，却渐渐变得比他这个原住民更像一个普通人，他变得更优秀、更耀眼——更不需要他，虽然终一试图把自己这样的垃圾从泥潭里拖出来，但最原总在担心或许有一天终一会像突然出现一样突然消失，也或许他会无法忍受腐朽的烂泥一样的他决绝离开，毕竟终一根本不需要他。

但他又是那么爱他，以至于失去他已经成为了不可接受的。能够见到这样的自己，对于最原来说本来就已经无憾了，身为梦想中的“超高校级的侦探”的最原终一，拥有敏锐的洞察力和行动力，追求真实的魄力，他的“弱”与温柔，他的坚强，都好像在闪闪发光。终一与他想象中的模样是那样的不同，他的一切让最原有失控的厌恶，也有情不自禁被他吸引的爱。

而他的憧憬、他的憎恶、他嫉妒的发狂又深爱的人，面颊羞红却直率的坦言他的心意，原来他是被这个人爱着的。最原觉得离奇，明明更亲密事情已经做过了，但身体交缠带来的竟然没有一句表白让他心安，像海潮退去，他的情绪渐渐平稳，但喉咙仍然在发出奇怪的声音，他伸手想擦干净脸，水珠却还是不停的从眼眶涌出，终一看上去有点被吓到，但还是像那个清晨一样，拉着最原的手，轻轻拍着他的后背。

犹豫了一下，终一用亲吻代替了语言，他吻的不深，仅仅是唇瓣相贴，然后短暂的分开一点距离，再轻轻贴上来，安抚一般的唇瓣相贴，不带一丝情欲，干净的像他剔透的金色眼睛，最原的情绪逐渐平稳了下来，指尖回扣，轻轻抓着他的手。

最原的另一只手抚过终一的脸颊，他的手还带着疯狂后的轻微颤抖，他抚摸那双金色的眼睛，终一顺着动作闭上了眼，最原的唇带着泪水湿润的触觉，印在他的额，他的眼，他的睫毛，最后落在唇上，和终一煽情的啄吻不同，最原轻轻咬了一下他的下唇，试探的舔舐他的唇缝，直到终一张开了嘴，柔软的舌也趁机滑入口腔，终一的手紧抓着最原的后背，最原的手则扣着他的后脑，只能听到彼此的喘息和吸吮舌尖的水声，但两人的左手依然紧紧的拉着，十指相扣。一吻结束，最原轻轻舔了一下终一的唇，两人额头相抵，都露出一个不好意思的笑。

最原向着床的方向后退，终一跟着他的步伐向前，直到他放松的向后倒去，摔在床上，又用力一扯两人交握的手，终一踉跄了一下，也扑向了床，右手减缓冲力的支撑住身体，一边膝盖跪在床上，一边伸长着，脚腕搭在床沿。

“终一这个姿势看起来好色情~”最原从床上坐起来，终一露出的纤细脖颈，随着姿势塌下的柔软腰肢显得臀部更加挺翘，确实充满了诱惑力，不等终一反驳，他又凑过去和他接吻，这次的吻更加激烈，最原强硬的撬开他的牙关，唾液交换间他听到终一的喘息，滚热的鼻息打在脸上，过多的津液顺着唇角流淌，他伸手解开终一的扣子，挑逗的揉弄他樱桃样淡红色的乳尖，直到它因为情欲挺立，又顺着柔滑的腰肢一路抚摸，在腰窝打转、摩挲，终一的脸泛着情欲的潮红，喘息渐渐夹杂着低吟，吐露甜腻的热气，腰塌得更低，几乎支持不住身体，从脖颈开始沁出了一层薄汗。

最原终于放开了已经有些喘不过气的终一，分开的唇瓣拉起淫靡的细丝，他急迫地脱下自己的裤子，随便的扔在地上，回头发现失神的终一还是保持着刚才的姿势大口呼吸，便伸出食指接了一下流到他下颌的津液，抹在了他肿胀的乳尖，突然被蒙上唾液的感觉让终一有些受到惊吓，但消除了一丝肿胀的舒适感让他不自觉发出舒服的呻吟，樱桃似的乳尖蒙上水后透着晶莹的淡粉，挺立的样子更加情色。

最原把他抱上大腿，一手掐着他的腰窝，另一只手坏心眼的隔着裤子逗弄着他的阴茎，终一在充满情欲的接吻时就已经半勃，但最原也没有这样持续玩弄太久，伸手褪去了他下身的衣物，终一垂着头，因为一直受到刺激而不停的喘息，半长的黑发垂落在颈窝，被汗水润湿，最原又坏心眼的在他耳边吹气，感受着他在怀里颤抖。

“最原君，那个，我把衣服脱下来吧……呜！”终一颤着声音请求，充血而敏感的部位让贴身的衣物都变得不适，更别提是为了延长使用时间、有些粗糙的校服衬衫，他边说边伸手要脱下衬衫，抬起的手却被最原按住，无声的拒绝，还惩罚性的在他敏感的腰间一捏，逼出来一声尖叫。

这是何等的恶趣味啊。终一在心里狠狠吐槽。

“刚才叫的很好听哦，终一☆”最原咬了咬他的耳垂，在他的耳边说道，终一就算背对着也能想象到他的表情，他抬起手挡住自己的嘴，想要减弱呻吟的声响。

最原对他的行为没有任何反应，只是低头在他雪白的肩颈吸吮，留下一串红梅般的印记，像猫儿一样用舌尖舔舐，用虎牙啃咬，同时手也并没有闲着，他伸出指尖戳刺着因为姿势微微凸起的粉色的穴口，又抽出，在淌着滑腻液体的股缝用指甲划弄，上下夹击的感觉让终一即使挡住嘴，也还是露出一点声音，他的声音偏细，这种时候就像被欺负哭了一样带着些泣音。

直到穴口已经可以容纳三指并行进出，最原才抽出手指，双手强硬的掰开终一的大腿，成了一个M字，粗大的性器蹭着已经被开拓好的穴口，戳进去一个头，又拔出来，在穴口处画着圈挑弄，食髓知味的穴口主动一张一合，主动的包含住龟头，却又被抽走，黏糊糊的前列腺液糊了满口，雪白滑腻的屁股蒙着一层汗水和淫液，小口一张一合挤出些肠液，顺着张开的臀瓣中被挑逗的通红的缝隙滑落在床单。

“嗯……最、唔、最原君，别……啊！”终一的请求声突然变了一个调，淫靡的颤抖着，伴随着头晕目眩的快感，他控制不住的尖叫出声。被挑逗了太久的身体在刚被进入时就射出了，白色的精水喷射在面前的床单，柔嫩的穴口被猛力破开，层层褶皱的媚肉活物一般绞紧了火热的性器，随着高潮裹紧着痉挛，绷紧了后背，大腿抽搐着想要夹紧，却被用力的分开，保持着大张的姿势，雪白的屁股颤抖着，从两人的交合处吐出淫液，他的足弓绷紧，汗水顺着脚尖在床单上流下了一滩水渍。

“呜……呜嗯，嗯……”他失神地喘气，高潮不应期的身体格外敏感，但最原并没有等待，而是继续动起了胯部，还在外面的部分毫不犹豫的继续挺入，直到只剩两颗浑圆的囊袋紧贴着挺翘的臀部，终一后庭的穴眼已经被撑到了极致，含着阴茎的穴口被撑的有些发白，足够多的肠液让相交处发出咕唧的水声，滑腻的含住、乖巧的吸吮，高潮后的大腿彻底失去了力气，他被最原抱起，又重重落下，自身的重力让对方的性器进入了更深的地方，不停的发出惊喘和呻吟，汗水浸润的头发贴在脸上，睫毛遮住了紧闭的眼睛，生理性的眼泪控制不住的流出，挡住嘴巴的手已经忘记了他的作用，随着快感在空中紧握，指尖掐入掌心都没能让他从情欲中获得半分清醒，终一白色的衬衫已经滑下了半边肩膀，被上身穿着整齐的最原抱在怀里玩弄，但是没有人在意这些。

抽插了半天，终一才从不应期中缓缓地恢复过来，每一寸肠道都被碾磨刺激的快感过于强烈，已经释放过一次的阴茎再次挺立了起来，软成一滩的内壁柔柔的吞吐着给自己带来巨大快感的性器，臀间的穴眼已经被捣弄的鲜红湿润、泥泞不堪，最原发现他的阴茎已经再次翘起，又开始用手揉弄他的睾丸，看到那根彻底地颤颤巍巍挺立起来，又转而抚摸他的小腹，顺着滑到大腿根，挑逗他的敏感点，后穴的巨物也不再继续整根操弄，而是对着内壁凸起的敏感点摩擦起来，湿漉漉的红肉紧箍在性器上，被搅得水声作响，强烈的酸胀感让终一大张着嘴，爽得口涎眼泪直流，他已经顾不得抑制这剧烈而羞耻的反应，满心追逐着快感。

在第二次高潮即将来临的时候，最原突然堵住他的铃口，终一睁大了眼睛，精液逆流回去的感觉并不好受，积存的快感不能爆发让他发出含混的呜咽，进入了半窒息的状态，吐露着一截红润的舌尖，连着靡乱的淫丝滑落到胸口，酥麻到指尖的快感让他绷直了手指。最原再次将性器完整的推入，开始了快速的抽插，带着囊袋和臀部的“啪啪”声，和交合处噗咕的水声，穴口又黏又腻的打出一圈儿细腻的白色泡沫，黏膜不舍的嘬吸着，不断颤抖着，最原放开了堵着他性器的手，随着每次深入，高高翘起的性器都颤抖着喷出一点粘液，纤细的腰扭动着迎合操弄，直到最原腰身一挺，他感受到青筋的跳动，一股温热流进后穴，他也眼前一白，喷射出来。

最原抽出了疲软的性器，把终一放在床上，红肿外翻的穴口一张一合，含不住的精水缓缓流出，滴在床单上，空气里弥漫着淫靡的气味，两个人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，拥抱在一起。

'我知道我为何如此渴求你，因为我们本就是一体。'

“嗳，你连校服外套都没脱，还不带套。”终一玩弄着最原的校服扣子，指尖一拽一拽，最原不想回答这个问题，干脆再次亲了上去。

稍作休息恢复了一些体力，终一跑去洗澡，最原则被罚留下收拾弄脏的床单和衣服，又因为都不想铺床，两个人都洗过澡后一起抱着被子搬去了终一之前住的房间，好在终一平时也会收拾，并不需要格外的清理，两人并排仰躺，在几乎以为最原睡着了的时候，他听到了对方的声音。

“你代表了我的梦想，我想成为你，为此我愿意付出任何代价……虽然你有的地方和我想象的不太一样，我如果是超高校级的侦探，一定会用我的身份创造出精彩的案件的。”

或许是歇斯底里的发泄撕破了他心里阴暗的口子，把那些毒液狠狠的倾斜而出，也或许是互通心意之后的彻底放松，最原突然有坦白些什么的冲动——他的人生里极少出现这样的情况，以至于他不知道如何组织语言，也无法判断自己说话的尺度是否恰当。

“嗯，我知道。”

试镜视频里那个因为兴奋涨红了脸的少年出现在终一的脑海里，自我介绍的紧张，说到弹丸论破时的狂热，那时的他也因为这样的自己惊讶又恐惧。

“所以我讨厌你。”

“……”

“我是真的很喜欢弹丸论破的世界，也一直在计划着要让所有人大吃一惊的事件，也做好了输掉学级裁判的准备，不过这一切都被毁掉了，弹丸论破也不再存在了……”最原的声音越来越小，像是说给终一，也像是说给自己，他侧过身面对终一，轻轻抓住他的手腕放在自己的胸口，“但是……揭发了黑幕，追寻真实的样子也一样让人大吃一惊啊，作为观众真的也被吓了一跳呢！”这样说着，最原的脸上露出了和之前完全不同的笑容，两个人都能感觉到，他开始放下了执念。

他彻底放弃的那一天也许会来、也许永远也不会，但我总是愿意陪着的。终一这样想着，脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭他的手腕。

“我爱弹丸论破，但我更爱你。”最原低头在他的脸颊落下一吻，满意的看着终一羞红了脸，两人拥抱着沉沉睡去。

END


End file.
